


[上一]天台

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行以新约22为基础的很近的未来的未来设定预计会在新约22再来一次出版时被原作猛烈打脸就趁着还没出赶紧写着爽一下
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	[上一]天台

听说了吗？要来转学生了！

好像是归国子女！

转来我们学校扶贫吗？

貌似是我们学校哪个老师的孩子。

男生女生？

不知道。

早会之前同学们的叽叽喳喳，让上条当麻的眉头越皱越紧。

怎么好像这个情景曾经在自己的人生中出现过一次。

是在梦里？还是在已经消失的记忆里？

不过对转学生的疑惑只持续了数秒，因为比起与自己无关的转学生，还有更紧要的事情让他挂心——发生在遥远的英伦三岛的大战尘埃落定，学园都市恢复通常运营，忙碌的一年临近尾声，期末考试也近在眼前。

即使不止一次做出了拯救世界的壮举，作为普通高中生，上条当麻也依然逃不过期末考试，而在考试之前，还有出勤率这个门槛。即将过去的一个学年里，他的出勤率低到按照规定甚至无法取得参加期末考试的资格。

不过由于在学园都市动荡期间大部分学生离开了这里，出勤率也都出现了问题，这种非常时期的特殊情况，统括理事会已经宣称会有特殊的处置方式，具体细节近日发表。虽然上条的出勤率只有其他人的零头，也想着或许能借机找到一条活路。

周遭的空气突然之间安静了下来。突如其来的静谧打断了上条的思考，他抬起头，顺着大家的视线望向教室门口。

没有听清小萌老师说了什么。但这个气氛，是传说中的转学生要来了吧。上条也不由自主地屏住呼吸，盯着那扇打开的门。

白。

一片白从那里进入了教室。

垂肩的白色头发，吹弹可破的白色肌肤。暄软的看起来很温暖的白色棉服，不知什么材质泛着光泽的白色长裤，有着蜜瓜似的凹凸纹路的白色皮鞋。

这不是，从俄罗斯到丹麦，从丹麦到英国，都穿着这身低调奢华的行头，与上条当麻互相殴打又并肩作战的，学园都市第一位吗？！

然而整个教室里，只有上条自己和土御门，对转学生的反应跟其他同学是不一样的惊讶。

“这位就是从今天开始转入我们班的——”

小萌老师一边说一边在黑板上写下转学生名字。

“铃科——”

无论是名字的发音还是出现在黑板上的汉字，都让上条张大了嘴巴。

“yuri——”

虽然小萌老师在黑板上写下的是片假名，也让已经张大嘴巴到极限的上条眼珠子要爆出来。

“。”

名字在第二个音节戛然而止，上条的某个白日梦没有完全实现。

“铃科尤里同学以前住在俄罗斯，最近才来到学园都市，可能还不适应这边的生活，请各位同学多照顾他。”

并没有提及转学生的拐杖，而是在说“请多照顾他”的时候加大了音量，这大概是小萌老师的体贴吧。

之后的一整节课，上条像其他同学一样时不时向转学生投去目光，其他同学是好奇，上条是困惑。坐立难安的一小时过去之后，上条在下课铃声响起的时候，转头便问座位被安排在自己斜后方的一方通行。

“你怎么会在这里？”

但他面前已经出现厚厚的人墙，带着嘈杂的声波，把他和他的问题都吞没了。

大部分学生都是无能力者和低等级能力者，与高等级能力者无缘的某高中，这个班级中除了上条和土御门，没有人认得丝毫未进行变装的学园都市第一位。

转学生铃科尤里的课间记者会开始了。

“铃科同学是日俄混血？”

“不是，我是纯粹的日本人，只是定居在俄罗斯，经过之前的战争后决定回国。”

“但是你好白！”

“或许是俄罗斯没有什么阳光可以晒的缘故。”

“铃科同学的LEVEL是？”

“不好意思我没有经历过能力开发。应该算是LV0吧。”

一方通行的回答显然全部都是编瞎话。

脸上居然还保持着营业笑容。

“阿上……我不是在做梦吧？”

这神奇的光景让土御门发出这样的感叹。

“我深有同感。”

上条唯有赞同。

“你们在说什么？”

固定班底三人组之一的蓝发耳环虽然插不上话也强行出场。

记者会被班级委员打断，一方通行再次回到教室时已经换上了某高中的黑色立领制服。这套公立学校统一式样的朴素制服，穿在一方通行身上怎么看怎么别扭。说不清楚是制服变得不像制服，还是一方通行变得不像一方通行。

一身黑色衬得他皮肤更白，显得他身材更瘦。估计是试穿之后权衡利弊选了小码，裤子明显短了一截，露出雪白的脚踝。但即便选了小码，裤腿依然宽得空空荡荡。

还没等他在自己的座位坐定，记者会再度召开。上条只能从人群的缝隙中看着与穿上跟自己同样的制服，有几分像是个普通高中生的一方通行。

看样子还是没有机会提问，上条拿出手机。

【你怎么会在这里？】

将自己的问题发送到一方通行的手机邮箱。

上课铃声响起之后，他收到了回复。

【转学啊。】

【我不是问这个(ｰ ｰ;)】

【午休到天台上来。】

天台？约架吗？上条先生与第一位的第四战即将爆发？

不是吧才过上安稳日子没两天啊！

不对……午休时间一般是约饭吧？

忐忑不安的上条在午休之前得到了一个令人振奋的好消息。

学校转达学园都市统括理事会的决定，这一学期的出勤率不计入总分也不影响升级，所有在籍学生无论出勤率如何均可参加期末考试，期末考试日期较往年推迟两周并增加一次补考。并且以后出勤率也只作为参考指标，不再影响升级，主要以期末考试成绩为准。

虽然期末考试对于上条来说也是一个难关，总比因为出勤率在考试之前就提前出局要好些。

上午课程刚一结束一方通行就没了踪影，没有约定具体时间，不确定是不是约饭的上条赶忙拎着便当上了天台。

天台上空无一人，只有阵阵冷风吹过。

看来上条先生想多了。

上条苦笑着找了块合眼缘的地面，坐下准备打开便当盒。

这时一股猛烈的气流席卷天台，飞沙走石直往上条和他的午饭招呼。

护住便当盒，看到背后卷起龙卷风的一方通行出现在天台的栏杆外的空中，上条心里一沉，原来真是约架？！

“你们学校没有电梯真麻烦！”

携着boss气场降落在天台上，拨弄着遮掩在制服的立领之后的电极开关，一方通行带着怨气说。

是上条熟悉的语气和表情。

“你怎么会转学到我们学校？”

上条这次问得更加明确一些。

“黄泉川建议的，她前几个月就为我准备过转学的手续，所以很快就办好了。”

“你现在不是就任统括理事长了吗？”

上条不得不更直截了当地说出内心的疑惑。

“因此我可以动用统括理事长的权力，在学园都市做任何事。”

穿着公立学校统一的黑色立领制服，学园都市能力者的第一位，同时也是新任统括理事长，淡淡地述说。

“亚雷斯塔只给了我一部手机就叫我继承统括理事长的头衔，但是统领学园都市并不是戳戳手机像打手游一样简单的事。

回来之后我肃清整顿了管理层，修订了规章制度，整改了研究机构，中止了一些研究项目，基础方面的改造已经完成得差不多了。”

“淡化出勤率也是你的决定？”

“统括理事长没有那么闲，可以每天用伪造的身份来上课，虽然用病假蒙混也很方便——”

与朴实刚健的上条当麻不同，一方通行的外表经常请病假确实很有说服力。

“不过我还是想时而来体验一下校园生活。”

他停顿了片刻，将视线投向地面。

“……想跟你做做同学，跟你一起升级，跟你一起毕y呀啊——！！！”

双臂环着一方通行的脖子的半透明小恶魔，因为擅自补充了主人的心声，被主人揪住后颈抛下天台。

上条这才意识到。天台的功能不光是约饭或约架。

在小说和漫画里，也是一个惯例的告白场所。

=END=

怎么回事，我没打算写这样的结尾，统括理事长大人擅自就告白了_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


End file.
